


Whimsy

by anassa_anemou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fingerfucking, Humphaton 20012, Prompt Fic, community:hp_humpdrables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whimsy desires Draco and Luna stlye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whimsy

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [this](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/105511.html?thread=737063#t737063) prompt at hp_humpdrabbles as a part of Humphaton 20012.

He would laugh if she didn’t feeling so good squeezing him. He wouldn’t laugh at her, only with her and she was smiling he could see even if she had her body turned away from him. When she asked him to keep the silly bolero jacket he looked funny at her, he was sure, and pulled her back against him, feeling how warm and sweet she felt.

He loved the away she would just wait for him to do all the job, how she thought the frilly fabric would protect her of the cold and those horrible diseases she heard people saying it could come with the sex. He would never get tired of how she knew little about sex and relied on him to just take care of her. That made his heart and cock ache, and his body flush with desire and heat.

She bounced lightly on his legs and he caressed her thighs, making her still the movements; when she did, he pressed one fingers against her pussy, just letting her feel the pressure and letting her get wet. When felt a bit of the moisture he let the finger go up, massaging slowly her clitoris, until she moaned, arching her back.

The finger went back to the opening, now moist he breached her, calmly making it enter, before pulling slowly back, to enter again and again. It was a whimsy, keeping her moaning naked in his lap, without taking more, but for now it was enough.

Another finger joined her and he pressed a kiss in the fabric, wetting it and mouthing the piece and he could feel her squeezing against him. It was good, even better when he pressed the thumb of the other hand back at her clitoris and she shouted his name. He felt the warm sensation of having her close melting into something hotter and he increased the speed of his fingers.

She shouted half his name and it was so hot, he could fill her juices flowing and all her body tense, so he just held her harder against him and let her get rid of the aftershocks; soon he would start all over again.


End file.
